Cave
by lieufromfoggyswamp
Summary: Bolin and Korra get stuck in a storm away from home. Good thing Korra knows a few ways for them to stay warm. *Adult content*


"Get in here!" Bolin didn't need to be told twice as he slipped in, the borrowed parka doing little to warm him as he huddled up against the side of the cave. They didn't even have Naga and Pabu with them, as this was supposed to a short walk to see…. "Hey, what were we coming to see again?" He was glad his teeth didn't chatter as he spoke, even if he was shaking a little bit.

"An ice lake, I was going to show you how I ice fish." She looked at the clouds again, muttering something under her breath and then started to block up the hole of the cave. Not that Bolin didn't trust her, but he was pretty sure blocking them in was not a good idea. Lack of air and all that. "Korra?"

A small gap is left at the top of the opening, and she turns around, grinning. "Don't worry, I can take it down as easy as it went up, now let me look see.." Bolin could never argue when sh grinned like that, blue eyes wide and sparkling. _'She's the Avatar, trust her.' _He watched as she went towards the back of the cave, reaching up to one of those ice shelf looking parts of the cave, and she pulled down a bundle. Curious now, he walked over, hands in his armpits to keep them warm.

Inside, the bundle contained a mossy like substance, and a container of something that stank. "We leave things like this in caves for emergencies. " Korra offered up as explaniation, even as she formed it into a pit, bending the rock bottom of the cave to contain the fire. Even so, the cave to him still felt icy and he looked around it, usual smiled dimmed down.

"Korra, you sure we won't freeze here?", Bolin asked, looking around the cave that they were currently snowed in, while Korra managed to get a fire set up in the back of the cave. He got his answer when Korra wordlessly slid on top of him, lips meeting his in a hot kiss, trailing down his neck and doing a good job of warming his chilled flesh. "Don't worry, I know plenty of ways to stay warm, Bo."

"Well, miss Water tribe, you're just going to have to teach me." He murmered against her ear, hands going to her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles, slowly inching under the parka and the coat. Korra had already begun undoing the closures on the borrowed parka he had on, which he was fully in agreement with. More skin. "Hey Kor.." His voice broke as she found that spot behind his ear, sucking the cold out of it. He tried again "Hey Kor, not you are not fantastic, but uhh, less clothes sounds really good right now." He was pretty impressed with how steady that came out, although he really hated it when Korra finally moved her head up, looking down on him. Actually, not a bad compromise, her lips swollen already, blue eyes already darkening? Fantastic view!

But distracting him from the job at hand, as he went to her parka. Her's lacked the closure his did, and so he pulled it over her head, sliding his own lips against her neck, feeling it warm as he slid over the skin. "Bo", she moaned, yanking at his parka, trying to push it off his shoulders. He moved his hands long enough to slide it off before moving them back to waist, sliding them under her shirt. This time his hands were cold to her skin, and he heard her hiss as he touched her stomach 'Want me to stop?" She shook her head, but grabbed them in her own, pulling them close to her mouth. "Let me just warm them first." She closed her eyes, focusing before opening them a sliver, steam escaping across his palms. Damn, that felt really good, and his already tight pants only got tighter when she looked him in the eyes, a small smirk across her lips. Well, he would just have to wipe that off her, didn't he? Leaning forward, he kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips. Her grip on his wrist tighten before she let them go completely, hands clutching at his hair, pulling his mouth closer. He wondered if breathing fire felt anything like this, an inescapable heat filling his mouth and slipping out into hers. His hands slid down, sliding beneath her shirt a second time, and her soft moan he swallowed.

He wasted no time is raising her shirt, palms skinning her side as he did so until he reached her bindings. As her hands slid up, he moved his mouth off hers, kissing behind her ear, sliding down her neck, before pulling back to look at her. he smiled at her pout, his unspoken question answered and finished pulling her shirt off, eyes skimming her dark skin, drinking it in. There was that scar on her side, an attack from a mecha during one of the final battles, and to stop the memories, he kissed it, laving it with his tongue and his hands undid her bindings. From the scar he slide up, capturing a nipple and worrying it with his lips. The moans in his ears were the sweetest jazz he ever heard, even as his hand claimed her other breast.

Then she had to go and not play fair. He had to let go of her nipple to lean his back as he felt her hands squeeze him down there. "Agni, Kor." "Hey, what did you say to me last time? All's fair in love and war?" His cock jumped at the memory of last time, him pushing her against the showers at the gym, the hot water dripping off their skin. "Go ahead and say it, Bolin showed you some moves!" his voice dropped off in a gasp as she pumped it, her hand finally slipping inside his pants. Yeah, words were failing him right now, as he saw stars behind his eyelids. But he only let himself drown in the stars for a few moments, before grabbing her wrist, pulling it away and up and pushing her down..gently. "Your turn."

"it's not like doing dishes..ah!" His lips were again tracing her nipple, the other one, and he enjoyed how it pebbled up the moment he sucked on it. His hands were busy undoing her pants, pulling them down as far as he could before he realized her boots were still on. "Hold up one second, let me fix this." With a sheepish grin, he pulled away, her grumpy whimper making the grin wider, as he pulled her boots off, then her trousers. Moving up her body, he kissed her again, his hand touching the damp spot on her bindings, stroking it. Korra's hand squeezed into his hair, tugging it even, while her other hand slid up his chest. He felt her frown before she pulled away. "Too much clothes, take it off." Not waiting, she sat up enough to yank at his shirt. "Yes ma'am!" He smiled, taking over, yanking his shirt off, his breath catching as she automatically attack, her tongue sliding into all the grooves of his muscles. "You're kinda…uh…distracting me..here, Kor."

She smirked, before nibbling on his side, along the edge of a muscle, and holy agni and earthbending, that felt really good in a weird way. He hadn't even realized he groaned until she did it a second time, making him groan louder, hands sliding down..he caught them, pulling them away. "You first."

Hey eyes were dark blue now, lips fully swollen and moist. "You sure? Cause I don't mind." Her tongue poking out to lick along her bottom lip tested his resolve. "Hey, you found us a cave and made fire so we didn't turn into bendersicles. Consider it a reward." Her chuckle was low in her throat, and he had to kiss it as he pulled her lower bindings down. "I can't argue with a reward, I suppose, since I deserve it and all."

Her voice got breathier as he moved his lips down, ending in a low whine as he passed where she wanted it most, instead kissing along her inner thigh. "You're absolutely right." he murmured along her thigh, the last word breathed out against her clit. He could feel where his hands rested along her thighs how they tightened up, and his last glance up showed Korra eyes shut, biting her lip. Then his head drop down, lips and tongue everywhere he could reach. The low scream made his cock jump, even as he focused his lips on her clit, moving a hand across her now slick thigh to slip in between her lips, curling and uncurling them. he couldn't get a good view of how she was enjoying, but the hand curled in his hair, the fingernails scarping his skin, just this side of hurt, gave him a pretty good idea. His other hand felt her thigh tightened up again and more, to which he responded by going deeper, harder. The scream could have cracked the ice around him when she came.

She leaned back, recovering, eyelids lowered at half mast as she watched him come up. He could see the spark in the blue of them, as he raised his hand to his mouth, never breaking contact as he cleaned it off. He wasn't quite finished 'cleaning' when she knocked him down, his back connecting a little hard with the ground, the cold ground. "Whoa, careful!" The cold on his back was such a compromise to the heat in her eyes, the warmth of her hands feeling every muscle of his arms, his chest, down to his hips, tugging on his pants. She didn't bother to remove his boots, just dragging his underwear and pants down, her mouth sliding down his cock as soon as it was freed.

"Kor-ra" His voice was thready, the blood needed to keep thought going moving straight south. He could barely register the cold floor they were laying against, and the chill flew away as she wrapped a hand around what her mouth couldn't reached. "Spirits, Korra, you're gonna kill me."

Just before he actually came, she stopped, hand and mouth moved away, the groan echoing around the cave. She had to play tease huh? He went to sit up, fully intending to return the tease, when he felt her climb over him, hands trapping his below. He opened his eyes to look up, seeing her shake her head. "Un uh, stay put." One hand moving down to rest a finger against his lips to stop his protest, soon replaced by her lips and shifting hips, her hands retracing his muscles as she moved them down to his stomach, gripping his sides firmly. She started tracing his muscles around his wrist and forearm with her tongue, almost making him not realize her hand going down , gripping his cock and positioning it at her opening.

they both cried out when she ground down, taking him all the way in. Their eyes met while she re-position her hands for balance, his own hands grabbing her hips. then she closed hers, and leaned her head back, moving herself up and down , with a minimum of assistance from him. Which was good, because he could feel his eyes rolling up in the back of his head, and he was really having a hard time doing anything then other feel where they joined, feeling her muscles squeeze him, tighter. He did his best to hold off, satisfy her first, but there was only so much a boy could handle, and he saw stars as he moaned out her name.

Dimly he heard her own moan, felt her fall against his chest, feel her pants against his shoulders and his ear, but mostly, he was trying to get blood flowing everywhere again. "So warmed up any?" He blinked, opening his eyes, meeting hers, loving the softness in them. "Yep, don't think I'll be freezing any important bits off soon." He waggled his eyebrows at her, feeling her chuckles ghost across his skin. He rest his arms around her waist, holding her tight to him, even as he looked around the cave. "We should name this cave, like that Omasha place."

She quirked an eyebrow, leaning up on his chest to look down on him properly. "You know they both died right?" "Well, yeah, but I mean, they got a whole town named after their love, you're saying we can't have a cave?" She laughed, light sparking in her eyes as he stroked her back, thinking aloud. "Hmm, let's see, got to get both our names in there. Bolinkorra?… Kolin?… Borra?.." He felt her hand press down on his chest. Raising a questioning eyebrow, she answered. "Borra, I like it."

He nodded, satisfied. "Borra Cave it is…that bundle didn't happen to have any food did it?"


End file.
